the_kingdom_of_abendrothfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilly O'Harra
'Lilly O'Harra '(June 25, 1897 - September 8, 1977) was the queen of the Kingdom of Abendroth from 1917 - 1977. Lilly is the only daughter of King Ernst O'Harra (1843 - 1917) and Queen Mary O'Harra (1840 - 1915). She became head of the House of O'Harra shortly after her Father died during the Great War. She skillfully lead the country during the Great War and helped the Allied Powers win the war and later successfully helping her country get out of the Great Depression in 1934. She was respected by the Citizens of Abendroth even in rough times during the Great Depression. She later married placeholder in 1919 and gave birth to two children, her daughter Elizabeth, and her son Issac. Her daughter later went on to being a school teacher and her son became a Major in the Abendroth Army. Early Life Lilly is the only daughter in her family and is the oldest of her two brothers Cliyde, and Thomas. She lived most of her like in the capital, Brussenburg. She went to school like many other children did, got an education, good grades, and graduated. She was in college learning economics when she had to drop out suddenly due to her father dying. Later Life In 1917 during the final years of the Great War, her father died from natural causes just like her mother did two years earlier. When her father died April 24th, it automatcially made her the new Queen of Abendroth due to her being the oldest. She accepted the throne April 27th and officially became the new queen the very next day. She helped guide her country to victory any means necessary. She shook hands with President Woodrow Wilson, Franklin D. Roosevelt, John F. Kennedy, and Lyndon B. Johnson to show that she greatly supported the United States of America, and so did the Kingdom of Abednroth. Death On September 8, the Queen had fainted and collapsed. She awoke to being weak and drowsy. Doctos hovered around her bed for hours trying to nurse her back to health, but to no avail, after having broken conversations with her family and friends, at 2 PM, the Queen uttered to a full room "My time has come for me to go, but the Kingdom of Abendroth will live forever as long as we are free." she then saud, "Good-bye to all of you, I had fun." then closed her eyes and passed away. The nation was in complete and utter sorrow and on the morning following her death, not a town was stirring. The whole country fell silent. Even the United States of America was shocked about her death. On September 12, 1977, her son Issac was proclaimed the new King of the Kingdom of Abendroth. Legacy Lilly was viewed as an important figure in the Kingdom of Abendroth's History, she has influenced world history considerably and has paved the way for the modern world. She has several monuments and detications to her, a national holiday reconigzing her exists all accross Abendroth. Below is a list of monuments and detications to her. There is a staue in her honor in "Victory Square" in Brussenburg. There are several streets that bear her name. There is a military award titled "The Cross of Queen Lilly" given to those for bravery and compassion. "Queen Lilly National Park" is a forrest reserve in placeholder for the public to explore the wonders of nature and wildlife. The modern Destroyer Class Battleship "HMS Queen Lilly", built in 1980 is named in her honour ands still serve the Abendroth Navy today.